Scattered Recollections
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: We all make choices... but we sometimes don't think them through. (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer, set after Option A)
1. Everything We Knew

Carly opened her eyes in the predawn hours of a mid autumn morning… she was alone in her room because Blake took Tracey's old room.

Because the sisters stopped talking to one another.

Because Blake and Carly reacted differently to Trevor's death.

Carly pulled her light brown, violet and silverish purple ombre hair into a ponytail after sitting up and turned the Tv on… Underbelly Of Paradise was on but with Dave as its host, Steve having been fired when the FIB found out about his involvement in Trevor's death.

The door opened and Carly looked up, seeing Michael walk in and close the door behind him before he walked over and sat down.

"You couldn't sleep either?" Carly asked.

"I couldn't kiddo. Trevor's dead, he won't be bothering us anymore. But… I'm still worried about Blake. Last night, she and Franklin split up. Selena and Lynnette, they don't want to talk to us either." Michael explained.

"We lost everything…" Carly whispered.

"You had nothing to do with Trevor's death, Carly." Michael said, carefully pulling her into a hug.

"My sister's not talking to me… my friend's not talking to me. Was it so wrong to try to… live life the way I wanted to?" Carly responded as they let go, Michael seeing the scar going from her right shoulder to her sternum, the scar being the result of a machete wielding Trevor after the chaos at the Ludendorff cemetery.

"Blake will talk to you again when she feels like doing so... but somehow, besides her breaking things off with Frank… she's been acting different lately after leaving the room. She's been talking to someone on the phone, and won't tell who she was talking to. And there's a briefcase with a combination, underneath her bed." Michael explained.

"You don't think… she's planning on hurting us, do you?" Carly replied.

"No… but it is strange." Michael said.

Unable to go back to sleep, Carly got ready for the day and headed to the place she knew she could clear her mind… at the Del Perro pier, she looked out at the ocean before she heard Lunch and Max arguing a few feet away and Max pulling Lunch back.

"Even though you lost your father, Jayden, your brother Chris, and now Trevor, there is no way that you are going to change. Carly and Blake did what they have to do in order for us to be safe, away from Merryweather and that dickhead!" Max explained with anger.

"Trevor was like a dad to me!" Lunch screamed.

"He sure as hell didn't treat Jadey like family when he barged back into her life, she nearly bled to death because of him!" Max shouted.

"Well, guess what? If Jadey or Blakey could've killed that dickhead and that red haired bitch instead of my third Daddy, none of this could have never happen. They knew at Lil' Chris' funeral that my mother is pregnant!" Lunch screamed with tears running down her pale green eyes.

' _Trevor was gonna be a dad?!'_ Carly thought before she left… she reached the house and noticed that the door was open. "Steve? Macey?" She called out, walking in with her SNS Pistol in her hands.

Finding blood wasn't the last thing she expected, given their violent tendencies… but when she reached the master bedroom, her violet eyes widened in terror.

Macey had been dead for a while from what Carly could tell after crouching down, Macey's body having gone cold… Steve's body was a few feet away, warmer than Macey's.

Carly stood up and exited the house, horrified… she reached for her phone and shakily dialed Dave's number, Dave answering immediately.

"Agent Norton." Dave responded.

"You need to get over here… they're dead." Carly replied, Dave waking up completely after hearing that.

"I… I didn't expect you to be here." Then Carly and Dave both heard Blake's voice as she was holding a fiber wire in one hand and other hand was red matte lipstick, which Steve had marked on his body.

"I'm on my way…" Dave said before he and Carly hung up.

"Blake…" Carly said, Blake lowering the fiber wire.

"I'm… I'm not gonna hurt you, if that's what you're thinking. What were you doing here exactly?" Blake questioned.

"I was gonna confront Steve… either he or Trevor was the father of Selena's unborn baby." Carly explained, Blake's eyes widening.

"Well… to tell you the truth, before I killed Steve with a head on attack. He said he's been less… active with Selena. Trevor's actually the father." Blake explained.

When Dave showed up, he walked into the house… and rejoined the girls after exiting it.

"Go, pretend you were home or at friends houses all night… your involvement ends here, you two." Dave responded, the girls leaving.

When they reached the De Santa house, the sun was beginning to rise… Blake stopped the Cheval Fugitive and turned to Carly, who had gone quiet.

"Dave's hiding it… getting rid of evidence." Carly said after the eerie silence.

"So… better off when they were supposed to be dead in the first place." Blake said.

"It is… they had it coming." Carly responded as they got out of the car and headed into the house.

They each headed into their respective rooms after a hug, doors locked and Carly sitting down on the chair in front of her laptop… she plugged her earbuds in, put them in her ears and answered a missed video call from Ethan, who noticed how pale she was.

"Violet, you alright?" Ethan questioned.

"We don't have to worry… about Steve and Macey anymore." Carly replied, Ethan closing his eyes for a few seconds.

"Dead?" Ethan asked, Carly nodding.

"If anyone asks us, we say we don't know who did it. Okay?" Carly responded.

"Alright then." Ethan replied.

When the two ended their video chat, Carly had rinsed out the ombre color in her hair with color remover and looked in the mirror after her shower… reaching over, she grabbed the box of silverish purple hair dye and opened it.

Dressed in clean clothes and having fixed her makeup after rinsing her hair again, Carly dried it with the blow dryer and headed downstairs when Michael had said that breakfast was ready… in his high chair, MJ reached out and yanked Carly's hair, making her yelp in shock.

"MJ, don't do that, buddy." Michael said, picking MJ up out of the chair and holding him.

"Where's Mommy?" Ginger asked, looking around for Amanda.

"She's...with the police again." Michael replied. "Somehow, she was found sleeping while having one of her hangovers in a random Mexican restaurant in the men's restroom."

Carly would've laughed but didn't… because some things never changed.

But she had a plan to fix one thing.


	2. Try To Keep It Together

When Amanda eventually returned home, she found Carly and Franklin sat next to each other on a lounge chair in the backyard.

"Things will work out the way they're meant to, they always do." Carly said, absentmindedly resting her left hand on Franklin's right arm.

"I know… everything that's happened, Blake breaking up with me to Pinkie not talking to any of us…" Franklin responded, trailing off as he knew that Pinkie Jones had become the older sister that Carly and Blake wished that Tracey would be.

"Do I miss who Trevor was when I was little? Yeah… but the Trevor that barged back in wasn't the man I called Uncle T in Ludendorff. When he came back, he thought he was coming back to those little girls he called Violet and Shrimp… but we weren't the same girls." Carly replied.

Suddenly, Blake happen to walk towards them as she was dressed in a black halter top with pineapple print bikini bottoms, before she stood there quiet, until she finally speak up.

"Hey…" Blake said, quietly.

"I'll let you two talk…" Carly responded before she stood up and left. She glanced over her shoulder for a few seconds to see Blake sit down and her and Franklin talking before disappearing into the house and paying no attention to Amanda, who had the phone in her hand.

"I've got a feeling those two are causing trouble again." Amanda said. "After when I caught them the other day, fucking each other."

"They're being normal. And at least he's closer to her age." Carly responded, Amanda turning to the petite teen.

"Yeah, after when Blake brought another one to the house when I saw them talking and kissing each other. You should have seen those two." Amanda explained.

"Is it any different than you fucking the tennis coach, the yoga instructor, mailman, that guy on Vespucci Beach and even Uncle Carter?!" Carly replied angrily before Amanda lifted up the phone… and revealed the picture that she had taken of Carly and Franklin just minutes ago.

"You're fucking him now... since you've betrayed your sister, wait until I tell Blake about this…" Amanda started to say as she went past Carly towards the backyard. "Blake!" She shouted.

"What now?" Blake asked in a bored tone before seeing the picture. "So? That looks like an innocent conversation to me. I got out here and _saw_ them talking." She replied, Amanda realising that her scheme backfired.

"Blake, it's not like that." Amanda said.

"What is it like, huh? Trying to tear me and Carly apart as siblings?" Blake asked sarcastically.

"Probably…" Amanda confessed.

Carly headed outside to the front and decided to walk around the city to clear her head… when she was in the downtown area, she saw Terry and Lunch.

"I'm sorry but I can't deal to you anymore." Terry replied, Lunch turning livid and slapping him… as she went for another slap, her hand was pulled back and she saw Carly.

"Damn it, purple, why?!" Lunch hissed, taking her hand back.

"Because we all need to get our heads together! Listen to me, as your friend since we were kids, this whole thing was a collision course waiting to happen since Trevor found out that Brad died! He would never let it go!" Carly responded.

"Did you forget that Trevor was like a true father to me, since Christian died?!" Lunch retorted.

"Trevor damn near killed me!" Carly shouted.

"I know… but I don't see a future without him. I was gonna work with him in Sandy Shores. Maxie J was planning on finding her dad as well. But we can't do anything now, all because of this." Lunch explained.

"He would've turned on you before you could even blink, Lynnette! And it's about damn time you know what it took to set him off to the point of attempted murder!" Carly growled.

 _ **Five weeks earlier…**_

 _Carly was clearing her mind after the FIB HQ heist… and was grabbed from behind by a rageful Trevor and dragged into an alleyway, biting down on his hand. Trevor yelled and Carly spun around after throwing him off of her._

" _Fuck, what happened to "Keep your distance, little Judas?!", huh?!" Carly yelled, spitting out Trevor's blood._

" _What happened to including me in heists, huh?!" Trevor growled._

" _You can't do the damn UD job without us but we can sure as hell do it without you, Trevor! Hell, you'd easily stab us all in our backs just seconds after! Except for Lynnette and Pinkie, both of who you're just using to replace me and Blake! Well you know what, old man, go on and be with your new family, I'm done giving a fuck!" Carly responded, Trevor turning pissed off._

 _Carly turned to leave, Trevor grabbing her and slicing her open with the machete… but as he went to do it again, Carly yanked it from him and stabbed him right in his upper left leg, Trevor falling to the ground and looking right at her in pain and rage._

" _Who's the Judas now, Trevor?" Carly replied before she slammed her right foot into head hard enough to render him unconscious… she was about to go for a second blow when she was pulled back and saw Franklin, who's eyes widened in horror when he saw the blood covering half of her upper body and pulled his shirt off to press it to her wound as she was starting to lose all awareness around her._

" _Carly, you keep fighting to stay alert, okay, baby girl?" Franklin responded as he guided her to the Buffalo S and to the hospital._

 _When Pinkie found them there, she ran to them and pulled a stitched up Carly into her arms._

 _She wouldn't ask right now… she was just glad that Carly was alive…_

 **Present time…**

Carly found herself back at the house, angered that Lunch didn't believe her.

But she wasn't really all that surprised… she went upstairs, running her bleeding right hand under water before she stopped and turned the water off.

She fixed it up with the peroxide in the first aid kit and bandaged it.

Pinkie found herself making sure Wade and Ron didn't go anywhere near Trevor's leftover stash nowadays… not that they made it easy for her to keep them away from it.

She grabbed all of it, throwing it in the Alamo Sea before she headed back to the caravan and grabbed the keys to the ATV that Ron had planned on surprising Trevor with.

' _I guess there really was no reasoning with Trevor…'_ Pinkie thought as she drove into the city.

She reached the De Santa residence and turned the engine off… and almost didn't recognise Carly with the younger girl's new hair.

"Pinkie…" Carly responded before they hugged.

"I finally did it, chucked what was left of his drugs into the Alamo Sea. Now I say we torch the lab." Pinkie replied after they let go, Carly nodding and grabbing the keys to her Double T Custom.

The two sped out to Stab City, Pinkie still a little wary around Johnny.

But she wouldn't go and pull Carly away from Johnny as the two friends hugged each other before they let go.

"You two look like hell." Johnny responded.

"That's one way of putting it." Carly replied.

Pinkie couldn't help but chuckle a bit… she found herself now having no reason not to trust The Lost MC.

But Pinkie noticed Carly's bandaged hand and found herself wondering what had happened.


End file.
